


¿Qué ves en mi?

by HeartWithFire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternative universe vikings, Amigos de la infancia, Au de Vikingos, Au de dragones, Jean Vikingo, Lime, Marco siendo un jinete de dragón, jeanmarco, slowburn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartWithFire/pseuds/HeartWithFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siendo un niño, el intrépido Jean decidió hacerle frente al mayor enemigo de su clan. Pero con lo que nunca contó es que se encontraría con alguien como él. Aquel encuentro marcaría un antes y un después para Jean y Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Qué ves en mi?

**Author's Note:**

> Es un au de Vikingos con ciertos mátices de fantasía, al cual dedico a mi amiga Patri, pues es un regalo en honor a su cumpleaños. Solo espero que te guste
> 
> Y a los demás, gracias por leer.
> 
> Glorsario (las palabras que pongo están traducidas del noruego actual)
> 
> -Fiskørn: Quebrantahuesos
> 
> -Brann: Fuego
> 
> -Vinger Sjelløse: Alas sin alma
> 
> -Vinger av sjelen: Alas del alma

En la vida de cada persona varían muchas cosas, por eso cada individuo es único. Pero aún así hay cosas que compartimos con los demás. Como las expectativas, es imposible que haya gente sin expectativas; pueden ser impuestas por nuestra familia, amigos, profesores, superiores, la sociedad e incluso nosotros mismos. Todos tenemos que cumplir las expectativas para sentirnos más aceptados. Y eso era lo que Jean intentaba desde que podía razonar, después de todo era un miembro del clan vikingo de los _Fiskeørn._ Su clan era conocido por ser el más temerario, el cual se enfrentaba a los dragones que acechaban a la humanidad. Se dice que estas bestias provienian de la isla deBraan, hogar del legendario clan _Vinger sjelløse_ donde habitan los llamados titanes; un pueblo que venera a los dragones y los usan para su provecho. Muchos dicen que no son humanos, dragones en forma humana, que en un pasado fueron hombres e hicieron un trato con los dioses de la noche para que esas sanguinarias bestias estuvieran a su servicio y conseguir inmortalidad. Algunos se preguntaban porque no atacaban a los demás, teniendo a esos monstruos con ellos sería fácil controlar al resto de las naciones, pero por suerte no lo hacían. Aunque esto levantaba más sospechas sobre lo que hacían en la intimidad de su isla o de que tal vez estuvieran planeando algo. Claro que eso era para aquellos que los hubieran vistos, en unos lugares eran considerados leyenda; hasta el día en el que aparecía un dragón o más y los supervivientes eran testigos los temibles jinetes.

Por eso mismo Jean se había atrevido a descubrir si la isla existía o no. Después de todo los niños de _Fiskeørn_ crecían escuchando sobre esas historias, y solo soñaban con la gloria de derrotar a un dragón, por no decir a los legendarios jinetes, y nunca pensó que esa descabellada idea fuese a ser el inicio de un viaje, donde más que conocer nuevos sitios, se descubrió a sí mismo.

**~ · Flashback · ~**

**~ · Hace once años · ~**

El joven Jean de seis años había robado una barca y preparado un viaje en secreto, cargándose de provisiones, utensilios de pesca y armas para poder enfrentarse a la isla de Braan en busca de gloria y fama. Se decía que la isla estaba al norte, casi pegada al continente de hielo, otros decían que al sur, donde había ríos de lava, de la cual se alimentaban sus habitantes; pero siguiendo su infantil instinto decidió ir hacia el norte, ya que pocos se aventuraban a navegar por los mares helados por miedo a encallarse en el hielo. Por lo tanto se abrigó lo suficiente como para soportar una ventisca infernal, dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que le viniera encima. Los vikingos siempre fueron conocidos por ser hábiles en el mar, por ello eran el terror de los siete mares, por lo tanto se suponía que no tendría problema alguno ¿Verdad? Y no podía estar más equivocado; llevaba navegando dos días y nada, solo se encontraba con agua y niebla; arrepintiéndose repetidas veces de no haberse llevado una brújula o al menos un mapa. Hasta llegó a preguntarse si volvería a su hogar, pero no podía echarse atrás, iba a mostrarle a todos los de su clan que él era el más fuerte y fiero de todos ¿Y qué mejor que probar que eres el más grande de todos los vikingos haciendo hazañas siendo un niño? Lo que no se esperaba es que el mar fuese tan duro. No era lo mismo navegar con un drakka, con una tripulación, que con un simple bote, el cual podía ser arrastrado sin más.

Pensaba que los dioses por lo menos se apiadarían de él, dándole aguas tranquilos; pero de repente al tercer día de su viaje el cielo comenzó a enturbiarse, oscureciéndose y todo el mar se alzó con enormes olas, siendo así el niño testigo del poder de la naturaleza. Jean intentó remar, pero era inútil luchar contra aquellas olas, iban y venían como gigantes alzando sus brazos y asestando golpes a la diminuta barca. Si los dioses habían decidido que iba a morir así, no podría hacer nada, pero era injusto tener que acabar su vida a una edad tan temprana. Sin embargo decidió que no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, hasta que vio como una gigantesca ola se venía sobre él, y con temor en sus ojos comenzó a temblar, no obstante se levantó. Si moría sería de pie, como un hombre.

La ola arrasó con la pequeña embarcación, volcándola y con ella al niño en su interior. No pudo hacer más pues la fuerza del mar era con creces superior a la suya. Era incapaz de hacerle frente a la corriente que le llevaba al fondo. No podía hacer nada más. Era su fin.

Pero como venida del cielo una mano le agarró del cuello de la camisa y tiró de él, Jean sentía que despegaba como si estuviera volando pero no podía ser cierto ¿Sería su alma llegando hasta el Vallhala? No estaba seguro, y al parecer su mente no estaba por la labor de pensar. Agotado y mareado acabo desmayándose mientras una dulce voz le decía que aguantase.

Para cuando recobró la conciencia sintió el sol sobre su piel, por tanto cerró los ojos con más fuerza. No sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, solo podía decir con seguridad que estaba cerca del mar pues olía la sal y escuchaba a las gaviotas mientras las olas rompían contra unas rocas. Se debía de encontrar sobre una roca, aunque era más blanca y escamosa... un momento ¿Escamas? Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe para ver la cabeza de un dragón azul. Su rostro era alargado, la parte superior era de un azul cielo muy brillante y tenía dos cuernos que seguían las líneas de las cejas de la criatura, pero sus ojos eran de un color plateado intenso con el iris negro, y en la parte inferior era completamente blanca. Tenía un cuello alagado, y en ahí noto el detalles turquesas haciendo de línea divisoria entre el azul y el beige. Era un animal elegante, de facciones largas, realmente era hermoso. Pero un dragón era un dragón.

No tardó ni un instante en sacar su daga, dispuesto a acuchillar a esa bestia hasta que acabase bañado en su sangre y alimentándose de sus tripas, como todo vikingo haría. Saltó del lomo del dragón para mirar alrededor, se encontraban en un peñón bastante grande. Pero no prestó demasiada atención al escenario, centrándose en el dragón. Rodeó a éste, abalanzándose sobre su cuello, sorprendentemente no reaccionó, parecía que estuviera estupefacto, aunque mejor para él, ni se lo pensó dos veces antes antes de levantar su daga y proclamar.

-¡Estás muerto dragón! ¡Le traeré tu corazón a mi padre!-

-Ni un movimiento- Ordenó la misma voz que antes le había dicho que aguantará, solo que ahora sentía la punta de una flecha sobre su nuca.- Suelta la daga-

Jean no era de los que pensará demasiado, como buen vikingo solo se podía hacer dos cosa cuando estabas rodeado de enemigos: matar o morir en el intento. Velozmente hecho su brazo hacía atrás, desequilibrando al enemigo, ya que el cuello de un dragón no era el sitio más estable del mundo. Impulsándose saltó sobre el desconocido, tumbándose sobre él con la daga muy cerca de su yugular.

-¿Quién se atreve a desafiarme?- Solo entonces se paró a mirar a la persona que tenía debajo, era un niño al igual que él, tal vez sería un año o dos mayor, con pecas decorando todo su rostro y unos cálidos ojos marrones ¿Cómo era posible que el chico de cabellos negros estuviera del lado del dragón y no le atacase? Pero el ya sabía la respuesta, era un titán.- No pienso dejar a ninguno de los traidores de la humanidad con vida.-

-Te equivocas.- Dijo con calma el otro, como si no temiese el daño que pudiera hacerle.

-¡Esas serán tus últimas palabras, maldito!.- Miró a los ojos al chico, pues éste sería su primera víctima, cuando su sangre manchase su cuchillo ya habría comenzado su vida de gran guerrero vikingo.- Siéntete honrado, serás el primero de muchos.-

Pero él se limitó a sonreir, como si se tratase de un juego, manteniendo una calma apabullante. Jean pensó que le habrían preparado para morir, sin embargo estaba haciendo lo que el pecoso quería: distraerle. Si él no se hubiera centrado tanto en ir a por el pecoso se habría fijado en como la dragona había alzado su cola para después enrollarla con una rapidez que jamás había visto. No obstante el vikingo no era un hueso fácil de roer, alzando su daga con intención de atravesar la piel del dragón, aunque esto solo hizo que la criatura agitase su cola, mareando al muchacho.

-No deberías de subestimar a un jinete, pues nunca vamos solos.- Comentó tranquilamente él pecoso mientras recogía su daga y alzaba su mano, dándole la señal a su escamosa compañera de que parase. Obedeciéndole, bajó al niño hasta la altura del otro, aún sin soltarle.- Veo que ya te has recuperado, me alegra.-

-¿Eh?.- Preguntó confundido el de ojos ámbar. Ahora que apenas podía moverse miró fijamente al niño ante sí; llevaba un unas botas cubiertas pelo de castor, junto a unos pantalones blancos y un jubón de manga larga hecho de lana verde. Lo más curioso es que llevaba una especie de arnés por todo el cuerpo: en las piernas, en el torso, cruzando su pecho ¿Para qué lo necesitaría? Nunca había visto a uno de los titanes por lo cual sentía mucha curiosidad. A decir verdad se esperaba a hombres desfigurados, criaturas horribles, no alguien de apariencia tan... inocente.- ¿Quién narices eres?¿ Y por qué estoy aquí?-

-Mi nombres Marco Bodt, ella es Etheldreda y somos tus salvadores ¿Podrías agradecérnoslo, no?.- A pesar de que acababa de intentar asesinarlo no parecía estar sorprendido, aunque siendo gente del norte era normal ser así de agresivos. El famoso encanto norteño. Entonces la dragona resopló, juntando su cabeza con la del chico de pelo oscuro mientras miraba de reojo al otro, mostrándole sus afilados colmillos.- ¡No vamos a matarlo! Ya te lo dije.- Ella echó una mirada a Jean y se acercó olfateando al niño para luego asentir, moviendo la cabeza hacía otra dirección que el de ojos ámbar no pudo ver; que desde su posición no podía ver muy bien a la criatura, pero sí se dio cuenta de lo grande que era, aunque no tanto como lo describían las leyendas- Parece que no eres mala persona, así que ¿Puedo soltarte sin que intentes matarnos?.-

-¿No vas a dejar que me coma?- Preguntó atónito el otro.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?.- Marco se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa.

-¿No es lo que hacen los titanes? ¿Alimentar a los dragones con humanos para hacerlos más fuertes?-

-¡No! Además no les gusta demasiado alimentarse de humanos, mucho hueso para tan poca carne y de ser así ¿Por qué te habría salvado?- En ese momento Jean fue liberado del agarre de la cola de la criatura, volviendo a estar sobre sus propios pies.- No habría tenido sentido alguno esperar a que despertases.-

-Sí... bueno, tienes razón.- Se rascó la cabeza, pues aunque fuera un testarudo no podía negar la realidad.- ¿Y qué hacías en el mar?-

-Es un buen sitio para entrenar.-

-¿En el agua?-

-Así sí te caes no te haces tanto daño.-

-¿Caerte de qué..?- En ese momento cayó en que el dragón tenía una montura, comprendiendo así el fin de ese arnés.- Ah.. comprendo.-

-¿Y tu? ¿Has naufragado?-

-¡No he naufragado! Soy un vikingo de Fiskørn, los mejores marineros de los..- A medida que iba hablando Marco alzando una ceja y mirando de reojo a la dragona, la cual puso los ojos en blanco ante la fanfarronería del rescatado. Jean supo que será mejor dejar de intenta impresionarles.-Verás, quería impresionar a mi familia... y no salió como esperaba.- El rubio ceniza miró a sus pies, avergonzado de lo patético que sonaba ¿Quién en su sano juicio se iría solo a mar abierto? Jean sin cabeza Kirschstein.

-Bueno, piensa que tuviste la suerte de que nos cruzáramos, y al menos has llegado a tierra firme.-

-¿Tierra firme?- Alzó la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor, donde había más peñones hasta que vio una isla ¿Sería...?- Eso es..-

-Braan, hogar de los dragones.- Terminó su frase con diversión al ver la cara de pasmado que tenía el otro. Dejó que Jean siguiera deleitándose con la visión de su isla natal mientras el subía sobre su dragón- ¿Vamos?-

-¿En serio? - Preguntó anonadado el otro, girándose para ver como el pecoso iba enganchando su arnés al de Etheldreda -¿Me vas a llevar así sin más? -

-Claro ¿Qué clase de rescate sería si no curo tus heridas? Además te ves deshidratado y con hambre..

-¿Sabes que soy un vikingo, verdad?-Interrogó con una mirada escéptica el otro

-No es como si no lo hubieras dicho hace nada...-

-¿ Y que somos de clanes enemigos, verdad?

-Ya lo se.- Rodó los ojos, como si lo que dijera fuera lo más obvio del mundo, cosa que desconcertaba al otro- ¿Subes o quieres quedarte sobre esta roca?-

-¿Pero no vas a meterte en líos por ayudarme?.-

-Somos personas, y las personas se ayudan entre sí. Además no tienes porque decir de que isla vienes, es normal que algunos náufragos estén desorientados. Venga sube...Aunque- Se pasó la mano por corto cabello, fingiendo que estaba pensando.- No me has dicho como te llamas...- Le dijo mientras extendía su mano para ayudarle a subirse sobre Etheldreda

-Jean, Jean Kirschstein.-Contestó con una sonrisa mientras aceptaba su ayuda y se ponía detrás suya.- Dime una cosa Marco ¿Es seguro montar un dragón?-

-Por supuesto, pero agárrate fuerte a mi cintura.-

~·~

Aquel día ambos comenzaron la que sería una larga amistad. Nunca pensaron que ese simple hecho de compartir ese breve viaje sobre la dragona les haría ser los mejores amigos del mundo.

Una vez que ambos llegaron a Braan Marco le mostró a Jean como era su isla, conoció a sus habitantes y a sus amigos como Reiner, Annie, Ymir y Bertholdt, los cuales como él eran reclutas en la academia para jinetes. Realmente todo lo que contaban de los titanes eran puras mentiras, pues no eran ni caníbales, ni hacían ritos para invocar a espiritús malignos. Eran personas amables, bastante hospitalarias; pero sobretodo eran una comunidad muy unida, todos se conocían, siempre estaban en contacto con todas las aldeas que montaban dragones

Ahí fue donde comprendió finalmente la razón por la que ellos tenían a esas criaturas como mascotas: no es que fueran monstruos del averno, sino que eran sus propias almas. Él mismo se quedó un tanto anonadado por esa explicación, pero por suerte Marco era paciente y le explicó todo.

Esas criaturas eran el nexo de lo humano y lo divino, en principio creados para proteger el mundo que los dioses habían creado. Al parecer por cada dragón, hay un humano que está destinado a conocerle, pues son casi como la misma alma. Los dragones eran viajantes, seres que estaban entre el mundo de los humanos y el de los dioses, pero no podía volver junto a ellos sin haber estado en contacto con su humano. Podía ser solo un día, aunque muchos se quedaban y ahí intervenían los humanos. Aunque era de esencial importancia que encontrasen a su persona indicada antes de que ésta muriese, pues sino quedarían atados al mundo mortal y después de un tiempo acabaría volviéndose más salvaje; esos eran los dragones que solían atacar a los humanos, los llamaban neófitos. Y por eso mismo los titanes entrenaban con sus dragones para capturar a los neófitos o en todo caso, muy a su pesar, acabar con ellos.

Los habitantes de las islas de Braan, y sí, en realidad eran un conjunto de varias islas, se encargaban del cuidado de los dragones y entrenaban para ser jinetes. Con el paso del tiempo los dragones eran un elemento más de su día a día: lo usaban como medio de trasporte, en el trabajo, como defensa, y además eran sus amigos. El dragón llegaba a su humano destinado, formando un vínculo con éste y era algo que les marcaba de por vida, pues aquella persona que se ganase el corazón de su dragón tenía un sitio en el Vallhala, e incluso se decía que al morir uno volvía a reunirse con su dragón, así convirtiéndose en uno solo. O al menos así funcionaba su fe, Marco le explicó que había gente que creía más o menos en ello, pero todos cuidaban de su dragón.

Lamentablemente el no pudo quedarse demasiado tiempo ahí, pues tenía una familia que le esperaba y por tanto Marco le tuvo que traer de vuelta a sus tierras, pero para dar el cante le dio algunos huesos de un dragón; ya que en su pueblo cuando un dragón moría, cosa que ocurría rara vez, usaban estos huesos como decoración. Pero no sin antes hacerse la promesa de que se verían más veces: Jean cogería una barca que amarraría en un peñón en medio del mar, donde Marco iría a recogerle con Etheldreda. Sonaba extraño pues ninguno sabía con seguridad cuando vendría el otro, tal vez podía soltar algún comentario o algo; lo más sorprendente era que cada vez que el rubio iba en su busca el moreno jinete iba a por él. Había llegado a pasar meses con su amigo, volviendo después con un montón de historias falsas para quedar como un héroe delante de todos. Era cierto que en su poblado tenía amigos como Connie, Armin y Sasha, pero prefería estar con sus amigos del clan _Vinger av sjelen_ , pues el verdadero nombre del clan no era _Vinger Sjelløse_ , sino _Vinger av sjelen_. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ellos más veía que no eran tan diferentes, y en el corazón del vikingo de Fiskørn creía más el deseo de poder acabar con la rivalidad de sus pueblos; sabía que los titanes no deseaban esa enemistad, pero podían entender que los dragones neófitos provocaban muchos estragos, y después de todo ellos intentaban defenderlos hasta que no les quedase más remedio que matarlos.

Pero eso a Jean no le importaba, Braan era su segundo hogar.

En Aquel se dirigía de nuevo al punto de encuentro. Ahora ya no era un niño, sino un joven vikingo de diecisiete años, ya había participado en verdaderas batallas, incendiado poblados enteros y con los músculos desarrollados de tanto remar hasta el punto de encuentro con el jinete. Su imagen había cambiado con los años, ahora se rapaba el pelo por los lados,, pero dejaba la parte de la nuca con la melena larga para que pudiera hacerse una trenza que le llegaba por la altura de los hombros. Media un metro setenta y dos, y había conseguido tener una musculatura admirable tanto en el torso como la espalda, para él era todo un logro pues siempre había sido alguien de constitución delgada, cosa que su archienemigo Eren aprovechaba para burlarse en toda ocasión. Sus ropas eran las típicas de todo vikingo: unos pantalones de cuero, con una amplia camisa marón con decoraciones celtas verdes y doradas en los bordes que le llegaba hasta por debajo de los muslos, un motín que tomaron en las islas de Bretaña; encima de ésta llevaba un chaleco hecho de pelo de oso polar atado con un cinturón negro hecho de escamas sobrantes del dragón de Bertholdt, un regalo los titanes por su quince cumpleaños, y finalmente unas botas de cuero atadas con otras tiras del mismo material. En las muñecas llevaba unas muñequeras de cuero que en los extremos tenía acero para que lo pudiese dar cierta protección.

Una vez llegó al peñón que sobresalía en alta mar sacó su cuerda y la enredó en uno de los salientes. En cuanto terminó con su tarea se sentó a esperar, y así estuvo una buena hora mirando a su escudo y su hacha, comenzando preguntarse si él tendría la decencia de venir. Pero entonces algo tapo el sol. Sabiendo que no se trataba de una nube Jean alzó la mirada con una sonrisa ladina, observando como Etheldreda movía sus dos alas posteriores mientras se asentaba sobre la parte superior del peñón. Aunque realmente no prestó atención al impresionante dragón ante sí, sino a su jinete pecoso, que ya extendía su mano para que se subiera con él.

-¡Hola Jean!- Saludo entusiasta como siempre el moreno.- ¿Te he hecho esperar?-

El rubio solo negó con la cabeza mientras cargaba consigo una bolsa con efectos personales y sus armas, escalando con facilidad la rocosa superficie, ya que la había subido tantas veces que era normal. Antes la dragona siempre le ayudaba con su cola, pero con el paso del tiempo Jean se obcecó a hacerlo por el mismo. Una vez consiguió subirse al dragón, con ayuda de su amigo, le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Que gusto volver a verte ¿Nos vamos?-

-¡Claro! ¿Quieres ver si superamos el récord?-

-Esta bien, demuéstrame si estáis en forma. Aunque sabes que nunca serás tan rápido como Ymir.- Añadió con un leve tono de burla.

El de ojos castaños solo sonrió con chulería y tiró suavemente de las riendas, moviendo bruscamente a su dragona, provocando que su amigo se agarrase con todas sus fuerzas a su cintura. Le encantaba montar en dragón: la sensación del viento contra su cara y la velocidad, sentir que nada podía detenerte. Pero sin lugar a dudas lo que más le gustaba era que Jean fuese agarrado a él, le daba la idea de que necesitaba de su ayuda y él se la daba con gusto. Etheldreda no era un dragón muy competitivo, era tranquila y relajada, rara vez se metía en líos con otros dragones, además era de las obedientes. Había montado tantas veces sobre la dragona que conocía toda su fisionomía: tenía cuatro alas, con las delanteras planeaba y elegía para ir a una dirección u otra, mientras que las traseras servían para darle mayor o menor potencia.

Marco agradecía muchísimo su actitud calmada, pues de todos los él solía ser el único que parecía comprender el significado de esa palabra. Y puede que por eso le gustará tanto pasar tiempo con el de ojos ámbar, ya que era todo lo contrario; terco, luchador, testarudo, sin pelos en la lengua y nunca rehuía de una pelea, mientras a su vez siendo alguien atento y aunque no lo admitiese tenía sus inseguridades y demás, pero siempre intentaba enfrentarse. Era una persona tan única como su propio dragón.

Entre tanta divagación ni se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su destino, tampoco es que necesitase estar muy atento gracias al fuerte vínculo que tenía con Etheldreda. Se giró para observar que Jean seguía teniendo sus brazos al rededor de su cintura, casi no dejándole respirar, con su cabeza escondida en su espalda. " _Cuando quería podía a llegar a ser realmente adorable_ " pensó el pecoso y si fuera por él se quedarían así, pero no podía alargar lo inevitable.

-Eh "valiente", ya hemos llegado.- Anunció medio bromeando mientras se zafaba de su agarre y de un saltó se bajaba de su compañera.- Buena chica.- Susurró mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Etheldreda.

En ese mismo instante Kirschstein se paró a observar en lo mucho que había cambiado. Ahora se acercaba al metro ochenta, con una musculatura que él envidiaba: brazos fuertes, pecho desarrollado y una espalda más ancha que la suya. Ya no tenía que llevar ese arnés, pues una vez se graduaba un recluta, éste podía llevar lo que quisiera mientras montaba, y su amigo había aprovechado para librarse del dichoso arnés que provocaba tantas marcas sobre su pecoso cuerpo. Al igual que él llevaba unos pantalones de cuero, pero de color marrón muy oscuro, con una especie de rodilleras azul marino y unas botas que le llegaban hasta el tobillo. Su camisa negra era de manga corta, dejando ver que debajo llevaba una camisa más fina pero de media manga, ésta le llegaba un poco más allá de las caderas y estaba decorada con un cinturón que tenía unos enganches extensibles para engancharse a la montura de su dragón. Pero en lo que más había cambiado era su rostro, ya no era redondo y dulce como antes, ahora tenía una barbilla cuadrada y los rasgos más marcados, aunque sus ojos y pecas seguían siendo igual de encantadoras. Sin duda lo que más le gustaba era su pelo negro como la noche. Se lo había dejado crecer hasta los hombros, recortándose un poco la zona delantera para poder ver. Siempre lo llevaba suelto, salvo un mechón, en el cual tenía una trenza.

Cuando eran niños ambos decidieron que se harían una trenza para simbolizar su eterna amistad, la cual nunca se cortarían, por lo cual ambos se sentían muy orgullosos de éstas.

Finalmente acabó dándose cuenta de que había estado mirándole demasiado tiempo, así que se bajó de la dragona y comenzó a caminar al lado de su amigo. Se encontraban en la zona este de la isla, donde había robles por todas partes y se encontraba un largo río que provenía de las montañas del norte. Estaban ahí porque la torre de vigilancia se encontraba ahí, una simple construcción de madera que servía para ver si venía alguien o algún jinete necesitará ayuda. A Marco le había tocado estar en el puesto durante tres días, aunque tampoco es que se quejase, le gustaba estar a solas con Etheldreda y sus pensamientos, o como en este caso con Jean. Cuando tenía que estar de vigilancia se llevaba a Kirschstein y acampaban e incluso en algunas ocasiones realizaban una rudimentaria casa en el árbol.

Así que mientras Bodt subía a la torre revisar si todo estaba en orden, el otro comenzó a preparar el campamento, que consistía en una hoguera y una construcción con ramas y hojas para proteger sus cabezas. Esto último no era muy necesario dado que Etheldreda solía extender un ala para cubrirles, pero no siempre podían hacer que la pobre mantuviese una de sus cuatro alas durante horas. Una vez calentó el vino se subió para acompañar a su amigo.

-¿Se está muriendo alguien?- Preguntó en broma el rubio.

-No, todo tranquilo.- El moreno se fijo en las tazas de vino caliente.- Gracias, aunque no se creo que sea lo correcto mientras estoy vigilando.-

-¡Bobadas! ¿Vas a negarte a un buen vino hispano?-

-¿Hispano?-

-Exacto.- Chasqueó la lengua el otro mientras llevaba una taza sobre sus labios.- Y del mejor, no te creas que saqueamos algo de baja calidad.-

-...Anda trae.- Suspiró derrotado el otro mientras le probaba del humeante alcohol.- Realmente es bueno ¿has traído más?-

-Unas seis botellas.-

-¿Jean intentas emborracharme?.- Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras alzaba una ceja, haciendo que el mencionado se sonrojase y mirase a otro lado.- ¿Ya te ha subido? Se supone que los vikingos aguantan mejor.-

-¡No digas tonterías!-

-¿Entonces por qué estás rojo?-

-Es el calor, ya sabes.- Se excusó penosamente el rubio.

A decir verdad no era la primera vez que le ocurría eso, y cada vez era más frecuente; todo por su culpa. Bueno tampoco es que Marco lo hiciera a propósito ¿O no? Desde los trece años Kirschtein había intentado decirse a sí mismo que solo era amistad, pero a medida que iba creciendo se dio cuenta de que siempre se estaba fijando en su físico, la forma de reír, de actuar... todo en el pecoso le había encandilado. Al principio se decía que eran las hormonas, y también que a causa de tener un vínculo tan perfecto con él podría estar viendo cosas que no eran; hasta que una noche a sus catorce años durante una fiesta, una de las chicas más fuertes del clan, Mikasa, se le había acercado ebria e insinuándose. Ella era la chica más guapa del poblado, a su gusto, además de que era bastante exotica pues era hija del jefe y una esclava de oriente. Pero cuando fue a robarle su primer beso se fijo en ese cabello negro que le recordaba tanto a Marco y ya no pudo luchar contra ello. Estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Por suerte parecía que él otro sentía lo mismo por él, de hecho fue Marco el que se confesó hace un par de semanas. Tampoco fue nada especial, le había ido a recoger y Jean al verle tan nervioso preguntó que le sucedía, a lo cual el pecoso le respondío a grito pelado "¡ME GUSTAS JEAN!" Al principio no sabía como tomárselo, simplemente se rió y admitió que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Y aunque ya se habían intercambiado algún que otro torpe beso, no avanzaban. Ninguno sabía como llevar su relación ¿Podían cogerse de la mano?¿O sería algo que incomodaría al otro?¿Bañarse desnudos en un río significaría más, ahora que sabían los sentimientos que albergaban el uno por el otro? Llevaban tanto tiempo siendo amigos que no sabían como comportarse o que debía de cambiar... Así que a decir verdad era como si no estuvieran juntos, aunque lo estaban, solo que llamándose amigos; era raro, y los dos se sentían un tanto estúpidos por ello.

Aunque la que más sufría esa situación era la dragona, la cual observaba como se miraban, el temblor de sus manos al acercarse, esas cosas que soltaban pero sin decir nada... ¿Tan difícil era seguir lo que realmente querían?¿Y realmente que les impedía dejar de relacionarse como amigos a ser novios? Los humanos a veces podían ser idiotas. Etheldreda decidió que ese momento llegaría, al igual que cuando el pequeño Marco de tres años decidió dejar de esconderse en su cuarto y acercarse a acariciar una de las patas de la paciente dragona, que había estado esperando un año a que el niño se fijase en ella. Tarde o temprano uno acabaría acercándose.

Pero no era la única persona que estaba harta de la situación; el propio Jean se sentía como un imbécil. Era capaz de acabar con la vida de cientos de personas, pero no podía besar al chico que amaba... El rubio miró hacia sus manos, después a su copa y luego al pecoso, y así una y otra vez, hasta que sintió la mano de Bodt sobre su hombro.

-¿Ocurre algo, Jean? Pareces muy inquieto.-

El pecoso le había hablado con gentileza, sin insistir demasiado, pues sabía que era más fácil que dijera lo que le estaba ocultando cuando se hacia el bueno. Sonaba un poco traicionero, pero con los años había aprendido que si ponía buena cara podía lograr lo que quisiera de él; claro que solo usaba esa carta cuando no le quedaba otra opción. Lo que no se había esperado es que tuviera una respuesta tan violenta.

El vikingo simplemente junto su frente con la suya, pegando sus labios con los suyos. No era como las otras veces, donde se acercaba con todo el cuidado del mundo; era un beso fiero, el cual invadía su boca y por poco todo su aire. El de ojos oscuros no sabía muy bien como reaccionar, de hecho no hizo nada, dejando que su amigo tomase el control. Sin embargo esto hizo que él se enfadase, separándose de golpe y dirigiéndose a la escalera.

-Joder esto nunca funcionará.- Masculló Kirschstein mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa.- Debí de habérmelo imaginado.-

-¡Jean espera!.- Le ordenó Bodt, que iba pisándole los talones.

-¡Ya he esperado suficiente!.- Gritó nada más llegar al suelo, sin mirarle, ya que estaba ocupad buscando su daga.- No puedo con esto.-

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿He hecho algo mal? Lo de antes ha sido solo porque me has sorprendido.- El otro intentaba calmarle, pues no había oído a Jean utilizar ese tono desde el día en el que se conocieron, cuando amenazaba con matarle.

-No estabas sorprendido, el problema es que soy tu amigo ¿no?-

-¡Claro que lo eres!-

-¡Ahí esta el jodido problema!- Escupió con ira a la vez que desenfundaba su daga.

-¿Cómo?... ¿Qué estas haciendo Jean? - La voz de Marco apenas era un susurro, pues su mente no lograba procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.- Pensaba que todo iba bien.-

-Te equivocas, porque yo no puedo ser tu amigo. Ya llevo demasiado tiempo esperando a que avancemos, pero aquí estamos. No me ves como yo te veo a ti, soy Jean, tu amigo, nada más.- Mientras hablaba iba alzando el arma hasta la altura de su cuello.- Pues se acabó.- Y entonces corto la trenza que se había dejado crecer durante tanto tiempo, tirándola al fuego como si valiese nada. Marco solo pudo observar la escena con horror, apenas notando como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Esa trenza no era un simple arreglo, era la firma de una promesa, el pacto que habían hecho de que pese a todo seguirían siendo amigos. Era lo que simbolizaba su amistad, para que cada día de su vida se levantasen y recordasen que se tenían el uno al otro. Era algo que el pecoso miraba cuando se sentía solo y sin esperanza, lo que hacía que su sonrisa volviese, sabiendo que no podía rendirse, pues Jean le estaría esperando. Y él acababa de destruir todo eso sin titubear ¿Pero por qué? - Llévame a casa. Ya veo que tu no quieres cambiar nada.-

Jean se giró, dándole la espalda que no viese en su mirada lo mucho que le dolía haber hecho eso, pero sabía que no podía soportar más el peso de la trenza. Avanzó hasta llegar a la dragona, la cual estaba sumida en profundo sueño, tal era que ni siquiera había escuchado la discusión. Golpeó el lomo de Etheldreda, sintiéndose un miserable por hacer llorar a la persona que más quería. No obstante debía de hacerlo por el bien de los dos, ninguno podía haber aguantado más esa maldita tensión. Tomó aire con intención de volver a gritarle al otro, el cual perdió de golpe al sentir la cola del dragón agarrar sus manos, juntándolas de tal forma que el chico se encontrase colgando. Fue entonces cuando las manos de Marco le agarraron de la cintura, poniéndole contra su compañera y haciendo que estuvieran cara a cara.

El jinete tenía una sonrisa un tanto extraña, que el vikingo comprendió al instante. Había sido un poco difícil entender lo que Jean había intentado decirle al quitarse su trenza. No era que le despreciara a él, sino que odiaba que ambos se hubieran estancado en un punto muerto, y tirar su trenza al fuego no era otra cosa que el rubio diciéndole "No quiero seguir manteniendo esta amistad, porque quiero que seas mi pareja". Claro que él no había sabido decirle de otra manera siempre decía lo que pensaba, pero cuando lo hacía se expresaba de tal forma que uno creía que estaba diciendo otra cosa. Por suerte el pecoso ya era un experto en el particular idioma del tonto de Jean. Así que decidió que debía de hacer su declaración, aunque de una manera un tanto atrevida.

-¿Quieres saber como te veo yo?- Nada más escuchó la voz ronca de Marco, se le erizó la piel. Jean nunca le había escuchado usar ese tono de voz, tan tranquilo y calculador. Por un lado le asustaba pero por el otro deseaba oírle hablar de esa forma el resto de la noche. El moreno se apartó para comenzar a librarse de su cinturón, seguido de toda prenda que cubriera su torso. Puso la ropa a un lado con una simple patada, señalando una cicatriz que tenía en la clavícula derecha.- ¿Recuerdas esto? Fue hace tres años, cuando te deje en el poblado cercano al tuyo y un cazador intentó matarme con flechas envenenadas a mi y a Etheldreda. Tu acabaste con él antes de que pudiera volver a disparar, después te encargaste de chupar el veneno antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.- Jean no entendía muy bien a que narices venía ahora esa anécdota, pero no tuvo oportunidad alguna para protestar, la que sus labios fueron poseídos por los del pecoso en uno de esos besos que parecen que van a quitarte todo el aire. El mismo que inició el contacto entre sus bocas fue el que paró repentinamente, volviendo a hablar sobre sus labios.- Aquella fue la primera vez que soñé contigo ¿Cuando fuimos a las aguas termales en Britania? - A la vez que hablaba sus manos iban abriendo su molesto chaleco, subiendo a su vez su camisa mientras sus labios bajaban hasta su cuello.- Fue la primera vez que tuve que evitar que me vieras desnudo.- Admitió con una nerviosa risa que vibraba contra la piel del otro.- No quería que supieras lo mucho que agradaba verte nadar sin nada. Tuve que inventarme una excusa mientras huía.- Alejó su cara del hueco de su cuello, observando como Jean respiraba agitado ante la sugerente voz del moreno y la atención que había puesto a su cuerpo.- El año pasado me convenciste para que te llevase a la cacería de un neófito, cuando vi como te ese maldito iba a escupirte fuego no pude pensar con claridad. Simplemente lo mate, aún teniendo otras opciones, no quise arriesgarme porque en ese momento entendí que te amaba.- Y de nuevo volvió a besarle, sin embargo esta vez fue más lento, como si estuviera memorizando el sabor y la sensación de su boca. Kirschstein decidió que sería mejor no hablar, pues estropearía todo, por tanto se limitó a seguirle el beso, pero sin cerrar los ojos, pues quería recordar todo de aquel momento. Esta vez cuando Marco se separó lo hizo para recorrer su mandíbula con sus labios, simultáneamente sus manos iban recorriendo el torso expuesto, sin que Jean pudiera hacer nada.- ¿Pero sabes como realmente te veo?- Volvió a preguntarle mientras alzaba su mirada para poder conectarla con la suya.- Alguien que me ha demostrado que nada esta perdido. Verás, cuando tenía dos años Etheldreda vino a mi para contactar, pero yo estaba asustado... Ya me habían contado tantas historias de cuando establecía un vínculo con su dragón podía ser solo un momento o podrías estar vinculado para siempre. Y yo no quería renunciar a no poder amar a nadie más, ni a sentirme tan cercano a alguien como lo haría, pero no pude evitarlo, aceptando que nunca habría nadie más. Pero apareciste tu y volví a sentirme igual que la primera vez que acaricié a Etheldreda, ahora ambos lo sois todo.-

-Marco...-

-No. Déjame disculparme, por haberte alejado, aún sabiendo que querías acercarte... yo volví a actuar como un niño asustado, temiendo no saber llevar adelante lo que surgiera entre nosotros. Pero no pienso dudar más. No me quiero alejar de ti.-

-Calla, suéltame y bésame.- Ordenó Jean, acabando con ese ambiente tan romántico. No era porque le desagradara el hecho de que Marco pudiera ser tan romántico, le habría encantado que siguiera, pero ya empezaba a molestarle estar atado y colgando.

\- ¡Jean!.- Respondió el otro entre risas, atónito por la forma en la que le había cortado. No podía ser otro que él.- ¿Para que soltarte si voy a hacer lo mismo?-

\- Pues porque... espera ¿Hacer qué?- El pecoso ni se molestó en contestar, simplemente llevó sus manos a la espalda del otro, rompiendo la prenda, y lamentablemente su camisa corrió el mismo destino.- Eh eh alto el carro.- Le instó el sonrojado vikingo para que parase, haciendo que el jinete alzase una ceja.- No me entiendas mal, pero no me gusta que Etheldreda tome parte en esto.-

-No te preocupes, ella esta dormida.- Contestó el otro con simpleza mientras se libraba de sus botas y del resto de su ropa, quedando totalmente expuesto.

-¡¿Cómo que está dormida?!- Aunque Kirschstein lo evitase no podía evitar mirar el pecoso cuerpo de Bodt, maldiciéndo que le estuviera distrayendo.

-Sueño absoluto. Es cuando el dragón o el jinete caen en un sueño tan profundo que no pueden oír nada, eso hace que recuperen más fuerza e incluso ayuda a que sanen heridas. Mientras uno está sumido en el sueño lo único que puede escuchar es la llamada del otro, y llega a ser tal el control que puedes controlar lo que hace el que está durmiendo; así puedes hacer que huya aún están dormido.- Explicó como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, apretando con más fuerza el agarre que tenía sobre la cintura del rubio, mientras le bajaba los pantalones de golpe.- Un truco que hemos estado practicando.-

-¿Y has estado guardándotelo todo este tiempo?- Él ya ni se molestaba en detenerle, había algo

-Prefería sorprende. Aunque nunca pensé que lo haría así- Admitió antes de volver a abalanzarse sobre los labios de su pareja.

Ninguno se molestó en volver a hablar, ni falta que hacía. Lo único que necesitaban era sentir su piel contra la suya. Aunque como la mayoría de las noches hiciera un frío tremendo ninguno se inmuto, claro que tampoco tenían motivos para sentir frío alguno, especialmente Jean. Marco estaba por todas partes; sus besos marcados en su cuello, la humedad de su boca sobre su pecho, sus uñas clavándose en su espalda como si fuesen garras, las yemas de sus dedos recorriendo sus glúteos.

El jadeante vikingo no había caído en como Marco había comenzado a tantear el terreno, pues a decir verdad se sentía aturdido. No había habido parte de su anatomía que el pecoso no hubiera recorrido con sus manos o su boca, ni le había dado un poco de aire para que pudiese intentar recobrar cierta locura. Jamás le había molestado tanto el no poder hacer nada, pero por otro lado adoraba ese lado que no conocía de él, ese lado que le hacía gritar su nombre en busca más de su tortuoso pero placentero afecto, de sus labios pronunciando palabras de amor sobre sus suyos mientras frotaba sus caderas con las suyas. Bien poco le importaba si estaba bien o mal dejar que siguiera haciéndole cosas que ni él se hubiera atrevido a imaginar contra su dragón, no porque no quisiera, sino que porque tenía imagen muy inocente de su amigo. Imagen que él mismo se estaba encargando de borrar.

No obstante Marco no podía aguantarse más, y simplemente se dejo llevar entrando finalmente dentro de Jean. Fue justo en ese momento perdió toda capacidad de razonar, por lo tanto no tenía control alguno sobre Etheldreda, inconscientemente librado al vikingo de su agarre. Pero poco importo, pues éste ya tenía sus piernas fuertemente enrolladas en su cintura, por lo tanto uso sus recién liberadas manos para aferrarse con más fuerza al otro, poniendo una mano sobre su hombre y la otra enterredandose en su pelo, tirando ligeramente del suyo.

Ni por asomo Jean podría haberse imaginado que se sentiría tan bien, aunque llegase a dolerle o que su espalda estuviera marcada por sus uñas y el roce contra las escamas del dragón, poco le importaba si eso implicaba tener a Marco. Claro que nunca pensó que él acabaría dominado, aunque después de todo él ya era un experto dominado bestias ¿no? ¿qué más daba? Y a decir verdad no parecía que él no le hubiera dejado otra opción, pues al tirar su trenza al fuego no solo hacía hecho que ésta entrase en llamas sino el propio Marco. Sin embargo aquello no llegó a más pues ambos jóvenes llegaron a consumirse sin reparo alguno.

Fue tan intenso aquel momento que al terminar acabaron cayendo sobre el suelo, exhaustos y sudorosos, con la respiración agitada. Bodt miró de reojo al rubio, el cual se había sentado sobre el suelo mientras volvía a ponerse los pantalones. No se esperaba que fuese a recuperar tan rápido, era cierto que él había hecho casi todo el trabajo, pero aún así... Decidió que sería mejor imitarle y buscar su ropa antes de pillar un resfriado.

-Deja que te ayude.- Se ofreció el de ojos ámbar nada más colocarse los pantalones.- Aunque no te lo mereces.-

-¿Y eso a que viene?-

-No te hagas el inocente- Acusó Jean mientras le mostraba lo que había sido su chaleco- ¿Ahora te acuerdas?-

-Lo siento, me deje llevar.- Se disculpó el pecoso mientras cogía su camisa y se la ponía.- Tengo ropa de sobra en el saco ¿Quieres que te la saque?- Sin embargó no parecía que le estuviera escuchando, pues parecía estar intentado ver su propia espalda- ¿Jean?-

-¡Joder! ¿¡Pero has visto como me has dejado?!- Se quejó el aludido mientras señalaba las rojizas marcas de su espalda.

**~ · ~**

Cuando Etheldreda despertó al día siguiente no saba credito a lo que veía: Jean y Marco besuqueandose en la torre de vigilancia. No sabía que se había perdido aquella noche, aunque le alegraba saber que al fin habían acabado con esa rídicula tensión. La dragona voló hasta el tejado de la torre, soltando un rugido para que ambos notasen de una vez su presencia; ya que estaban tan atolondrados que ni se percataron de que ella estaba ahí. Parecía que de la noche a la mañana eran otros, a decir verdad no le molestaba, de hecho era feliz al ver a su compañero sonreír como un idiota. Sin embargo lo que más le sorprendió a Etheldreda fue el hecho de que Jean le pidiera a su jinete que le diese una vuelta. Normalmente el vikingo se limitaba a viajar sobre ella en caso de que tuvieran que desplazarse a lugares que pillasen lejos, no por el mero hecho de disfrutar del vuelo, como hacía su era la çunica que estaba sorprendida, el propio Bodt le preguntó a que se debía al repentina curiosidad del joven.

-Bueno, tal vez en un futuro tenga que montar a mi propio dragón, y en todo caso es algo que te gusta ¿no?- Preguntó de vuelta.

-Sí... pero no se. Sabes que me gusta hacer virgerías en el aire y eso a ti te asusta.-

-Verás, alguien, me mostró que a veces tenemos miedo a cosas que en realidad son una tontería. Y entonces cañia ¿Si él puedo hacerlo, por que no yo?-

La sonrisa de Marco se extendió, limitandose a asentir mientras se preparaba para subir hasta lo más alto con las dos personas que más quería, aunque una de ellas se tratase de un dragón y otra fuese un vikingo cabezota. Tal vez no era lo que se había esperado, al igual que Jean, ninguno sabía en que se estaba metiéndo cuando accedieron a volar juntos por primera vez, pero sinceramente, era una decisión de la cual no se arrepentirían jamás.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno aquí esta, espero que os haya gustado. Al principio quería que fuese un AU de como entrenar a tu dragón, pero al final decidí inventarme todo sobre los dragones. Se puede decir que la relación del jinete con su dragón es similar a la de los jinetes de Eragon, solo que aquí los dragones no hablan.
> 
> A decir verdad se me ocurrió todo una trama para este universo con más personajes de SnK, pero veré a ver si saco tiempo para escribir esa historia. Mientras tanto os dejaré con este One-Shot y un par de curiosidades:
> 
> Todos los personajes tienen sus dragones asignados Los dragones que utilizo son del Dragon Cave; ya que a mi gusto tienen unos diseños preciosos. Mencionaré a los dragones por los nombres que tienen, pero para que tenáis una imagen más clara de los dragones os dejo sus diferentes especies:
> 
> Dragón de Marco: Blusang Lindwurm
> 
> Dragon de Reiner: Bleeding Moon
> 
> Dragón de Bertholdt: Ember dragon
> 
> Dragón de Annie: Lumina
> 
> Dragón de Ymir: Spotted greenwing
> 
> Dragón de Marco: Blusang Lindwurm
> 
> Dragón de Erwin: Avatar of Creation
> 
> Dragón de Nanaba: Peacesoul
> 
> Dragón de Mike: Nebula
> 
> Dragón de Levi: Nocturne
> 
> Dragón de Pixis: Golden Wyvern


End file.
